The New Star Introduction
by Kyel
Summary: Sakura and Li's magic is drained and the cards and the book have lost the sacred seal of the Sun, Moon and Star. Now the cards magic are slowly draining and no one has any memory of Clow Reed, both Kero and Yue are resealed into the book.


This is a story based on Card Captors, with OC and older characters, I did not make this up!

Two cloaked figures one in silver, the other in gold. The cloaked figures remained floating, in front of the energy tower. Sakura, Keroberos, Maddison and Li were crowding around the tower as Sakura battled a dragon the figures had summoned.

"Thunder, catch the dragon in your sparks!" Sakura screamed, releasing the Thunder card on the dragon.

The wolf-like creature of The Thunder card aimed itself at the dragon, shooting blasts of lightning and spitting sparks. The dragon fell to the ground after several attacks by Thunder, after which returned to its card form.

"Hm, impressive," whispered the silver cloaked figure.

"What do you want from us?" Li said, pulling out his sword.

"Now that you've proven you can use the cards appropriately, it's time for you to prove to us, that the cards are under the name of the right master and that you will protect them with all of your magic," explained the gold cloaked figure.

Sakura tightened her grip on her Star Staff, questioning the cloaked figures.

"Sakura!" Kero screamed.

The group of four watched in horror as the two cloaked figures used their telekinesis to steal the Sakura Book and the Star Cards.

"Ah, the cards!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura!" Maddison shouted, pointing at the figures.

"You must do everything you can to protect the cards. It's time, CardCaptor Sakura, for you to show us the bond you have with these cards. Testing their loyalty, and of course to prove you are the correct master!" instructed the silver cloaked figure.

As soon as the silver cloaked figure finished his speech, the four element cards flew out of the book and remained in the air between Sakura and the cloaked figures.

"NO! Give me back my cards!" Sakura screamed.

"Now that we have the element cards, you must protect the remaining cards from the strongest of all the cards, and of course the book. Use as many cards as you must to protect the cards and the book, protect them, at all costs," ordered the gold cloaked figure.

Sakura clenched her staff and quickly grabbed The Shield from the book, which had been returned back to her from the cloaked figures.

"Firey attack!" the gold cloaked figure commanded sending rapid shots of fire at Sakura and the book, which held the remaining cards.

"Shield, create a barrier around me and the book, SHIELD!" Sakura screamed, unleashing The Shield card, which created a strong protective bubble around Sakura and the cards and book.

Firey's shots of flames were increasing in strength, causing The Shield to give. The shield began to crack, indicating that it was going to shatter.

"Element, Water!" Li screamed releasing a blast of water from the talisman, penetrating the fire.

"Thanks Li," Sakura said as The Shield returned to its card form.

"Earthy!" ordered the silver cloaked figure.

Earthy was released as a giant rocky serpent; it flew into the ground, creating a panicked Sakura. The giant serpent flew out of the ground, knocking the book out of Sakura's hands and into the sky. The giant serpent continued to attack the book, with rocks launching from the ground.

"FLY!" Sakura screamed, as the wings on her staff flew out to full length, as Sakura flew into the air after the book.

"Firey!" commanded the gold cloaked figure, sending flames at Sakura and the book.

Sakura tried desperately to dodge the flames and capture the book at the same time, but it wasn't long before a flame hit her staff, knocking her out of control, hurtling towards the ground. Sakura lost all control of her staff, she was rapidly spinning towards the ground, but Li quickly sent out a Wind incantation to assist her landing. Unfortunately, the book wasn't so lucky. Just as Sakura's staff had been attacked by the hurtling flames, the book was erupting in flames.

"THE CARDS!" Kero screamed, watching burnt cards fall from the sky, out of the book.

"Watery," ordered the silver cloaked figure, as a powerful blast of water attacked the cards and book.

"No!" cried Maddison.

"Windy," instructed the gold cloaked figure, sending a gust of winds, scattering the cards along the ground.

The Sakura book and the Star Cards fell around Sakura, the book in front of her, and two cards on the front cover. The book was singed from the burns and the two visible cards on top of the book were The Light and The Dark, almost completely burnt.

"The cards……" Li whimpered.

"They're destroyed," Kero said gazing at the horrific scene at the cards he once protected.

"You were obviously the wrong choice, to be master of the cards," stated the gold cloaked figure.

Sakura fell to her knees, tears running down her face. All she had gone through top capture and transform the cards meant nothing. Now, because of her, the cards were destroyed. All of the love and trust she had been given from each card, she let them down. The cards were gone, and she couldn't do anything to help them.

"Sakura……" Maddison began, walking towards Sakura.

"CardCaptor Sakura, since you have failed your task, proving that humans cannot love such a magical creation, we are forced to inflict you with your punishment."

"Punishment?" Sakura said bitterly, "isn't loosing the cards bad enough?"

"The cards were not put under the name of a true master of the cards. You have put so much of your magic into these cards, now that they are gone; your magic is of no use to you," the silver cloaked figure explained.

Both cloaked figures held out their cloak covered hands, as Sakura began to levitate towards them. Now a foot away from them, a pink dust-like light drained from Sakura into the hands of the cloaked figures. Sakura's magic was being drained, in the same way Sakura once captured a Clow Card.

"Twin, take care of the former master of the cards," instructed the gold cloaked figure.

The two images of Twin appeared, one with a pink curl of hair, the other with a blue. They danced above Sakura frantically singing 'nananana-na-na.' Once they finished their dance both images flew diagonally into Sakura. Creating one image of Sakura falling towards the left and the other on the right.

"SAKURA!" cried Maddison.

"Li, you take the one on the right!" Kero instructed, flying towards the left image of Sakura.

Li nodded and quickly ran towards the falling Sakura.

Kero swiftly created a barrier to break Sakura's fall. Sakura was caught in the barrier, only to have the two images of Twin to run from her body, as it disappeared.

"Agh, Li!" Kero screamed flying towards Li and the real Sakura.

"Element, WIND!" shouted releasing a wind from the talisman, catching Sakura in its whirlwind.

"We must drain his magic as well," ordered the gold cloaked figure.

Both cloaked figures held out their cloak covered hands once again, as Li levitated towards them, abandoning the unconscious Sakura. A green dust-like light drained into the cloaked figures hands, draining Li's magic.

"NO!" Kero screamed, catching Li in a barrier.

"Kero, what's going to happen?" Maddison asked, as Kero dropped the unconscious Li onto the ground next to Sakura.

"I don't know Maddison," Kero said hopelessly.

"KERO!" cried Yue, landing beside Kero.

"Excellent, now they are both here," whispered the silver cloaked figure.

Both Kero and Yue heard the whisper with their highly trained ears.

"What do you want with us?" Yue screamed.

"Why are you doing this?" Kero shouted.

"You see guardians; we have a history with your master."

"Clow Reed?"

"That would be him," said the gold figure sarcastically.

"What business do you have with him?" Yue asked.

"You see, Clow Reed, was the one magician who always irritated us. We've been hunting down his creations for years. Why must his creations live on, when he is already dead. He said that he loved his creations, that he loved you and his precious cards. But his creations don't deserve to live, why must they passed on generation after generation?" the silver cloaked figure said viciously.

"Why do you care so much?" Kero asked.

"Clow Reed was a worthless magician; his magic was no match for ours. He claimed to be the world's strongest magician, when really he was the weakest!" screamed the gold cloaked figure.

"What have you done to him?" Yue asked.

"We were the ones who finally disposed of him, but his creations have managed to sneak past us."

"That's preposterous, Clow Reed died of old age!" Kero screamed.

"Indeed he did, but we used his own Time card to speed up his aging process, so we could finally get those blasted cards of his. Unfortunately, they keep slipping from our grasp, but not anymore. Now that Sakura has failed to protect them, they are in our possession!"

"You'll have to go through us first!" Yue screamed.

"So be it," the silver cloaked figure stated.

The gold cloaked figure held up the Sakura Book so you could see the back cover, but Yue was being drawn towards the book. The same dust-like light had appeared from Yue, only it was silver. His magic was being drained into the book, and finally his whole body flew into the book, despite Kero's attempt to keep him out of danger.

All that was seen of Yue was the quarter moon on the back cover of the Sakura Book.

"YUE!" Sakura screamed, standing, but using her staff for support.

"Sakura, Kero, watch the cards you've grown so fond of lose their magic!" laughed the gold cloaked figure.

All of the Star Cards were flown into the air, floating in a dome-like shape around Sakura and the cloaked figures.

The cards began glowing of pink and with a final flash of pink light; all of the Star Cards were turned into Clow Cards. Then the cards began glowing of red light and with a final flash of red light, all of the Clow Cards, turned into blank cards, with nothing seen, but the image of the card.

"MY CARDS!" Sakura cried, tears filling her eyes.

"Kero, it is time for you to meet the same fate as Yue. You must return to your rightful place, in the book!" shouted the silver cloaked figure.

Kero began creating a golden dust-like light, which quickly flew into the front cover of the book. Much like Yue had, Kero was thrust into the book. Kero was sealed inside the book, and also the cards.

The book glowed of pink light and with a flash of pink light, just like the Star Cards, it turned into the Clow Book. With the final glow of red and final flash of red light, the Clow Book was blank, with nothing, but Kero's picture, the quarter moon and the sacred seal.

"KERO!" Sakura, Maddison and Li screamed simultaneously.

"Nothing of Clow Reed will remain, not even his memories!" cried the silver cloaked figure.

"Which means, all of you, must forget!" screamed the gold cloaked figure as he shown a purple light from The Memory card on the group of three, causing them to lose memory.

Nothing remained of the CardCaptor. Sakura, Li, Maddison, Keroberos, Yue, Star Cards, Sakura Book, Clow Reed, and worst of all, not even the memories of Clow reed were left.


End file.
